


Alone Again

by Janatee



Series: Fitzsimmons [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Fitz,' she whispered, opening the door, 'I had a horrible dream. HYDRA came back and infiltrated SHIELD and it was chaos. Ward betrayed us and he tried to kill us and I was so afraid, Fitz, I-' she stopped. Fitz’s bed was empty."</p><p>Jemma's time in the ocean still haunts her dreams. Some nights, she can't remember what's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Fitzsimmons Week's prompt "Nightmare" and was originally posted on star-spangled-souffle.tumblr.com

The window blasted open and water poured into the metal box. Simmons self-preservation instincts told her to leave him, to just get out of there, that he was going to die anyway. But she couldn’t do it, couldn’t just let him die. She grabbed his arms and pulled him as hard as she could, dragging his body through the quickly rising water.

She swam out of the box, into the ocean. She kicked as hard as she could, swimming with one arm while the other held tightly on to Fitz. Though she was giving it everything she had, she seemed to be getting nowhere. Everything weighed her down: wet clothes, heavy shoes, Fitz’s limp body. Her brain was screaming for air, and her vision blackened around the edges. _They weren’t going to make it_. After everything they’d been through, they were both going to die.

 

_______

 

Simmons shot up in bed, shaking.

 

“Fitz!” she screamed, and quickly covered her mouth. She looked around her bunk desperately, trying to reorient herself. She was hyperventilating, and had sweat through her pajamas.

 

“You’re okay, just a nightmare, just a nightmare,” she said aloud, “You’re going to be fine.”

 

She waited several minutes, breathing slowly, letting her body relax. She didn’t think she could go back to sleep, so the got up into the hallway. Her body might be calm, but her mind was still racing. She could still feel the fear, the pressure of 90 feet of water, the burning of her lungs as she swam desperately towards the surface.

 

She knocked lightly on Fitz’s door.

 

“Fitz,” she whispered, opening his door, “I had a horrible dream. HYDRA came back and infiltrated SHIELD and it was chaos. Ward betrayed us and he tried to kill us and I was so afraid, Fitz, I-” she stopped. Fitz’s bed was empty.

 

Then it hit her. That wasn’t just a dream. Everything, all of it was real. HYDRA, Ward, all of it, even… _oh no_. She knew where Fitz was.

 

She ran down the halls of the BUS and into the medical station. And there he was, stuffed full of tubes and IV lines. _Oh no oh no oh no._ Tears fell from her already red eyes when she walked through the door. She took his hand in hers.  
“I’m sorry,” she said, “I’m so sorry.”

_______

 

Coulson watched Simmons on Fitz’s monitor. Jemma sobbed silently, clutching Fitz’s hand.

 

 “Proximity alert went off for the hospital wing,” said May, walking into the room, “We in trouble?”

 

“No,” Coulson replied, “It’s just Simmons.”

 

“Again?”

 

He nodded sadly. “Yeah.”

 


End file.
